smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Day of School
This is the 5 Episode of Endless Possible Shorts Script We go into the school to see on the chalkboard the last day of school Jackie Chu: So This is the final day of school I’m actually Sa- No not gonna cry today. I won’t Jackie Chu grabs a few photos and see it includes the class Jackie Chu: Ok let do this The Teacher goes into his seat and soon the bell rings and the class fill the classroom Cody: Can’t believe that this is the last day of school Joseph: I know dude this was basically my home Junior: Yeah I know Cody: Wait your sad Junior: Look I hate school but still nevertheless Jackie Chu: Hi students as you know this is the final day of school and possibly my final day with you Jeffy: Well I despise this school especially him! Bully Bill: Yeah I hate you dipshit Jeffy: Not gonna Beat you today… Bully Bill: Why That Joseph: I bet him 1000 dollars that he won’t beat you up for a day Toad: Seem Reasonable Patrick: Yeah this is crazy in a not a good way Jackie Chu: Yeah I agree so let ponder on a few memories We go back when Jackie Chu enter the classroom in Summer School Jackie Chu (Past): Hello Class my name is Jackie Chu Junior: Yeah memories Cody: Yep remember the show and tell Joseph: All I can remember is your medical disorders Cody: Yeah I even got two more Bully Bill: I might regret this but what are the two Cody: Allergy to Cotton Junior: But were Plushies that Bullshit Jackie Chu: That… Correct how are you alive Cody: I have no idea how do people with water allergy live with blood being mostly water! Jeffy: Same old Same old Toad: Yeah Same Junior: I remember the last day of summer school with me passing by bitch slapping Steinbeck’s scowl off Toad: Yeah I’m afraid of him Patrick: I remember Felipe May he Rest In Peace Junior: I also remember my vacation Cody: Yeah I remember KEN! Joseph: He just a doll dude! Cody: You literally saw him living Joseph: Um… Shut Up Bully Bill: Nerd Jackie Chu: Yeah I remember reappearing a few days in first grade Junior: Before that we had a old man and a pedophile Cody: And he raped me Bully Bill: NERD! Jeffy: That a terrible job Toad: Agreed Jackie Chu: Yeah and I remember your projects what you wanna grow up Patrick: Yeah That was crazy! Junior: Yeah and we burned down the school! ….sadly Jackie Chu: Than second grade with you two assholes! Bully Bill: Thank You Douchebag! Jeffy: I agree with that statement cause I like being a asshole Bully Bill: I actually agree with him… Hell is freezing over right now Jackie Chu: And That was weird and Than third grade with two science fairs the second since I was killed and the second which had Junior nearly Kill us all! Junior: At Least we know which is more flammable between Kerosene,Gasoline,And Nitroglycerin The Bell Rings Jackie Chu: So I guess this is it the final day and So I had my remaining egg rolls Well this one is on the house All: Yeah Jackie Chu: (Singing) Just One More Round Friend. Then Homeworld bound friend Jackie Chu give them all Egg rolls Jackie Chu: (Still Singing) Don’t forget me in your dreams. Jackie Chu:Just one more song, friend, And then so long, friend. The nights get shorter it seems. Just one more rhyme, friend. Yes, it's a crime, friend. But you know time, friend. Time can fly. So it's goodnight, friend. Goodnight—but not goodbye. They start to eat the egg rolls Jackie Chu: Just one more drop, friend, Before we stop, friend: One more moment face to face. Next time you're dry, friend, Try stopping by, friend, If there's a light in the place. We may not thrive, friend, But we survive, friend. Look, we're alive, friend: You and I. So say goodnight, friend. Goodnight—but not goodbye. Jackie Chu: Just one more dance, friend. Just one more chance, friend: One more chorus, one more tune. It's not the end, friend, If you're a friend, friend, Then you'll come back to me soon, But it's too late, pal, To celebrate, pal. You'll have to wait, pal. Don't you cry. Now, it's goodnight, friend. Goodnight friend. Goodnight friend. All: Da da da da da, Da da da da da, Da da da da da da da, Jackie Chu: Follow me! Jackie Chu motions to the door and they start got to the door All: Da da da da da, Da da da da da, Da da da da da da da, Da da da da da, Da da da da da, Da da da da da, Da da da, Da da da da da, Da da da da da, Da da da da da. Most of them leave Jackie Chu:You're such a dear, friend. You know I'm here, friend. Junior is going outside almost crying Jackie Chu: Is that a tear, friend in your eye Jackie Chu: Now it goodbye friend! Goodnight friend. Goodnight but not goodbye Junior leaves and Jackie Chu go to his dusk and a tear drops Jackie Chu: And farewell The short ends here Trivia * The song was based on the Star Wars Holiday Special song Goodnight But not goodbye Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Endless Possible Shorts